Polyurethane resin is generally produced by reaction of polyisocyanate and an active hydrogen group-containing compound, and is widely used in various industrial fields as, for example, coatings, adhesives, and elastomers.
For polyisocyanate used in production of polyurethane resin, for example, xylylenediisocyanate (XDI) is known, and it has been proposed that xylylenediisocyanate is derived into an isocyanurate derivative to be used.
To be more specific, Patent Document 1 has proposed (ref: polyisocyanate A3 in Example) production of m-XDI allophanate polyisocyanate containing an isocyanurate group by, for example, after modifying m-XDI with benzylalcohol, allowing reaction in 2-ethyl-hexanol using a 50% concentration solution of zinc (II) 2-ethylhexanoate as a trimerization catalyst, and then adding orthophosphoric acid and terminating the reaction.